A Second Chance?
by ricebunnyy
Summary: Sasuke breaks it off between him and Naruto. After five years he begins to miss the blonde and decides to text him... What he didn't expect was that he was already getting married...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Second Chance?

Pairing: SasuNaru

A twenty three year old raven haired man was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He was a slender yet muscular pale boy with deep obsidian orbs, he was the unsocial type of guy and wouldn't give a crap about anyone around him; some would call him the 'Ice Prince'. No one thought anyone could melt the heart of the Ice Prince, but there was only one who did.

The raven stretched his hand towards the side table to grab a picture frame. He brought the picture in front of his face and sighed to himself. There was regret shown on his face. On the picture frame showed himself kissing another boy on the cheek. The boy had blonde hair, big deep azure eyes, smooth sun-kissed skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, and a smile that you can never get tired of. The boy's expression was of surprise; his beautiful azure eyes were wide open while his cheeks showed a deep pink from the sudden kiss. You can tell from the picture that both of the boys were happily together. The raven put the picture back on the table and took the phone next to him and stared at the text that was sent to him ten minutes ago.

Five years ago…

It was the second semester of their senior year of high school. School had ended ten minutes ago and everyone was getting to their buses or cars to go home. Two teens were standing outside in silence until the raven broke the silence.

"Naruto, I think we should end this relationship…" A raven haired boy said.

"Why Sasuke? Is something wrong?" the blonde asked. Naruto looked into the raven's eyes, looking for a reason.

"You know I'm busy with my studies and I can't concentrate because you constantly call and text me... I've dealt with this for a year and a half and I can't take this anymore." Sasuke replied icily.

"Sasuke…" The blonde's azure eyes were starting to fill with tears. He whispered a quiet apology and went away from the raven's sight.

The news of the two breaking up spread like wild fire, everyone was practically shocked that the two split. The two who were practically inseparable now didn't even acknowledge each other's existence. When they come across each other in the hallways, neither would even dare to look at the other. Sasuke continued staying stuck to his studies in peace while Naruto struggled to move on…

Five years later (present)…

The raven had finished college and began to work in his father's company as vice president since his brother failed to do so. Three years ago his brother, Itachi, had a huge argument with their father and disappeared not giving any clue to his whereabouts.

Sasuke sat in his office staring into space. It wasn't very Uchiha-like, but ever since the end of college, his mind would always think about a blue eyed blonde. He knew he shouldn't have ended things the way it should, but there was so much pressure on his side because of his father pushing him to do better at everything, at least better that Itachi. That's why he hated Itachi, because of him, his life was all about beating him or else he was considered worthless. He took his phone and stared at the contact number 'Uzumaki Naruto'. He never deleted the number for some reason. He knew he still had feelings for the blonde, even after the break up, he just never let it bother him until now… Honestly, he really missed the blonde. He wished he could go back and change things but that's not possible. He looked back at his phone and pressed a button. 'Create Message' He typed in, "I'm sorry babe… I miss you." Then 'Send'. He waited anxiously, many thoughts running across his mind, 'does he still hate me?', 'does he still have feelings for me?', 'is he dating anyone?', 'will he even reply?'… After a few minutes of waiting, his phone began to light up. He quickly looked at the screen and saw Naruto's name and opened the message. What he saw wasn't what he really expected.

'Who's this? Can we talk later? I'm really busy arranging my wedding!'

The only thing that ran through his mind is, "He's getting married?" He couldn't believe it. He stood from his desk and went out of his office telling his secretary he's going home early today.

Once he arrived home he went straight to his bed staring at the white ceiling above him. He began to reminisce about the past between the blond and him. Now that he thinks about it, he was the only person who could come close to him without getting glared at. Naruto was the only one who could understand the raven. Thinking about the blonde marrying someone else other than him made his heart clench. He brought his arm to cover his eyes…

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Second Chance?

Pairing: SasuNaru

_Recap: Thinking about the blonde marrying someone else other than him made his heart clench. He brought his arm to cover his eyes…_

"_What have I done?"_

Sasuke has been out of it. It has been a week since he got that text from Naruto, he doesn't know what to think anymore. His heart hurt and that hurt more than anything. His father has been on his case about his work performance and how it could affect the company. Sasuke didn't care about anything especially his father's company, all he could think about was the blonde he realized still had feelings for.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He was about to just leave it ringing until he saw the name, 'Mom'.

"Hello? Mother?" Sasuke said. He didn't really care for what the woman had to say but this was his mother, the only one in his family who never caused him any pain or hate.

"Sasuke dear?" a sweet voice replied.

"Yes mother?" he sighed.

"Honey, we've been invited to your brother's wedding. I was hoping you can come along." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mother I'm sorry but I don't want anything to do with my brother. I don't even want to meet the idiot who wanted to marry him." He tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Honey, I know you don't want to have anything to do with your brother, but please for me?" She said pleadingly. Before he could say anything his mother interrupted him.

"And don't call your brother's fiancé an idiot! He's actually very adorable if you ask me." She scolded.

"He?" The raven said confused. He never knew his brother was gay, he remembers seeing him with girls not guys.

"Yes he, your brother told me so much about the boy, he really fell in love with this boy." She said.

"Hn, really?" He said uninterested.

"So please can you come with me? You know your father doesn't want anything to do with him, and you know how your father is…" She begged.

"I don't want anything to do with him either!" he growled.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" She raised her voice.

"Sorry mother… It's just…" He sighed.

"I know Hon, but please, at least do it for me?" She said. He sighed once again, but agreed with her. She yelled in glee and thanked him.

"Start packing cause we're going over to Kyoto, Japan, in two days."

"Hn, yes ma'am." He said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

_Two days later…_

He met up with his mother at the airport and set off for Kyoto. The plane ride took about two hours before they arrived. During the plane ride his mother kept talking to him about Itachi's fiancé and how adorable he is. The raven didn't even bother listening, he just stared out the window thinking about the past…

_Flashback…_

"_Ne Sasuke?" A blonde tugged at his sleeve._

"_Yea Naruto?" The raven said wrapping his arms around the blonde pulling him onto his lap._

"_We should go somewhere during break or something!" Naruto grinned._

"_Like where?" Sasuke mumbled onto the blonde's neck._

"_We should go to Kyoto! I've always wanted to visit there." He said happily._

"_Anything you want babe... I think it would be fun to get away for a while." Sasuke said as he kissed the boy's neck._

"_Yay! I love you Sasuke!" Naruto turned to face him on his lap and hugged him._

"_I love you too Dobe…"_

_End Flashback…_

"He's so adorable Sasuke! I wish I brought the picture with me!" she squealed.

"Hello passengers, we have finally arrived at Kyoto. Have a great time here."

"Finally…" Sasuke sighed before getting up.

"Itachi said he would meet up with us here at the airport." His mother said.

"Hn."

"I wonder if he's going to bring his fiancé!" She squealed in joy.

"Mother…" He shook his head at his mother but smiled. No one in his family was as happy and energetic as his mother. It makes him wonder why she married someone like his father. Then again, he did end up with Naruto…

"Let's go find your brother Sasuke!" She smiled happily.

"Hn. Whatever…" He rolled his eyes as his mother took his hand and dragged him around the airport. After a while, we found Itachi waving and running towards us. Once he got to us he was panting hard.

"Sorry guys, I was stuck in traffic. I'm glad you guys came." He smiled.

"It's no problem Honey! I'm glad I finally get to see you!" Their mother hugged the older of the two.

"Oh Honey? Where's your fiancé? I was telling Sasuke how cute he was!" She looked around.

"Ah, he's not here. I'm sorry mother, but he's really stressed about the wedding so I let him stay home and rest because the big day is tomorrow." He said to their disappointed mother.

"I'm glad you can come Otouto." Itachi smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come you guys, I'll take you to the hotel, I'm sorry you can't stay with me and my fiancé just yet. I have to finish clearing the guest rooms because we just moved in not too long ago. Tomorrow you guys can stay with us if that's fine." He laughed.

"That's fine Hon! I'm just glad you got to find someone who can make you happy." She said as she stroked his cheek.

"Thank you mother…" He said before taking them to the car and towards their hotel.

"I'm sure you both are tired so I'll see you both tomorrow." Itachi said as he dropped the two off at the hotel.

"Okay Hon!" She waved as he drove off. Sasuke rolled his eyes… Why did he come again? Oh yea, his mother. He carried their bags into their rooms they reserved for tonight. Once they got settled in they got ready for sleep.

The next day, early in the morning, they got ready for the big day for Itachi. Sasuke wore a white long sleeve button up shirt, a black tie, black vest, and black slacks. He wore his hair the same, his bangs framing his face while the back was spiked. His mother was wearing a red silk dress with spaghetti straps she wore her hair up in a bun.

"Come on dear! Itachi is waiting for us outside!" His mother yelled from the door.

"Coming mother!" He yelled from the bathroom.

They went to meet up at Itachi's car, they stuffed their stuff in the trunk and got in. Itachi wore something similar to Sasuke but with a suit jacket. His hair was tied into his usual loose tail. Sasuke sat in the back with his arms crossed looking out the window.

"So Sasuke, how is the company going?" Itachi asked breaking the silence in the car.

"Hn." Sasuke replied uninterested in what his brother has to say.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry Itachi, your brother is really cranky." She said.

"It's fine Mother! I kind of expected as much." Itachi smiled. Sasuke finally looked at his brother. Itachi was different now. He's not the same stoic and serious Itachi, he seems more… happier. It kind of made him jealous his brother can have happiness like that.

On the way to the wedding, Itachi was telling them how the wedding was going to be held at a garden near a lake. Once they arrived, Itachi brought them to their seats as the other guests arrived.

"Oh I can't wait to see his fiancé!" Sasuke's mother yelled in joy.

"I know mother… You've been constantly talking about how adorable Itachi's idiot is…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke! What have I told you about-" She was cut off by music playing. Her angry expression turned into a happy once the music started. Sasuke sighed and watched as his brother and others walk down the aisle. Everyone waited for the_ 'bride'_ to come out. Everyone turned around; all you can see was a young blonde man in a white dress. He actually didn't look that bad, he looked stunning. No one could see his face because of the veil. Once the_ 'bride' _got to Itachi, we could all hear him say, "I can't believe you got me to wear this dress…" Everyone laughed.

"I love you too koi." Itachi smiled. Everyone began to silence as the priest began to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Everyone watch happily as the two said their _'I do's'_

"You may kiss the… _bride_." The priest smiled at the two as Itachi removed the veil from the blonde's face, revealing familiar azure orbs and whiskered cheeks. Realization hit him like a lightning bolt.

"KAWAII!" His mother squealed in joy as the two kissed. Sasuke sat there in shock… He took out his phone and looked at the message he got.

'_Who's this? Can we talk later? I'm really busy arranging my wedding!'_

"This… is Naruto's wedding?" He said without realizing it.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" His mother asked in concern.

"Yea… yes, I am…" He said dazed.

Once the wedding was over, the wedding reception began. Everyone started to dance after the bride and groom got their first dance.

"Mother! Otouto! Come here!" Itachi called from across the room. Their mother took Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards Itachi.

"I'm so happy for you Honey! Congratulations!" Their mother said. Sasuke stood, still in shock from what's happening.

"I would like you to meet my _'wife'_." Itachi smirked at the blonde who was walking towards them pouting at being called wife.

"Mother, Otouto, I want you to meet my wife, Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled kissing the boy on the forehead.

* * *

Yay! I did two chapter in one day! :) Review if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Second Chance?

Pairing: SasuNaru

_Recap: "I'm so happy for you Honey! Congratulations!" Their mother said. Sasuke was still in shock from what's happening._

"_I would like you to meet my 'wife'." Itachi smirked at the blonde who was walking towards them._

"_Mother, Otouto, I want you to meet my wife, Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled kissing the boy on the forehead._

"Naru-koi, this is my mother, Uchiha Mikoto, and my brother, Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi said. The blonde looked at the two and smiled extending out his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mikoto-san, please excuse the dress; this was Itachi's idea…" He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Oh please Honey! We're family now, call me mom!" Mikoto pulled the blonde into her arms and squeezed him to death. Once Mikoto finally let go of Naruto, he turned to Sasuke. Azure orbs looked into obsidian eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san." Before the raven could say anything, Naruto smiled and extended his hand like he did for Mikoto. The raven just looked at the hand as if it were a foreign object. _'Why are you pretending you don't know me Naruto?'_

"I'm sorry about my brother; he's been grumpy since this morning." Itachi laughed.

"It's fine Tachi!" Naruto grinned. He was about to take his hand back but suddenly something warm grabbed his hand back. The blonde blinked and looked towards Sasuke, who was looking at their hands.

"Uh… Sorry." The raven said as he shook their hands. Sasuke felt a tingling sensation at the touch of their hands. A sensation he hasn't felt in a long time, specifically five years ago.

"It's fine Sasuke-san! I can tell you were deep in thought." The blonde smiled at him taking his hand back. He was oblivious to the disappointed look on the raven's face when he took his hand back.

"Come Naru-koi, let's dance some more." Itachi said as he delicately took the blonde's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

Sasuke watched as the blonde he still had feelings for dancing with his brother… His brother of all people the blonde had to marry. His brother had everything, he was always father's favorite, he was smarter, he got the courage to stand up to father and live his own life in freedom, and now he even gets to marry his first and only love. _'Why does he get to have everything…?'_ Sasuke thought as he sat down.

His mother noticed this and patted his head.

"What's wrong honey?" Mikoto asked.

"It's nothing mom." He said not even looking at her. She knew he was lying but thought it would be better to get it out of him later. She looked at the pair at the dance floor and clapped her hands.

"Itachi! I think it's my turn to dance with my new son!" She called. Itachi smiled and nodded to her as she walked over to take his place.

Itachi watched his mother and his koi dance happily in the dance floor. He decided to walk back to his brother who was just sitting there staring into space.

"Oi, Otouto, you should have more fun, I'm sure there are a lot of girls who would want to dance with you." The elder Uchiha said.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored whatever his brother said and kept staring into space. Itachi sighed and sat down next to his brother.

"Sasuke." The elder Uchiha said with a serious tone of voice. Sasuke turned his attention to his brother.

"I know you don't want anything to do with me but I know something is wrong and I want to know what." Itachi said looking straight at his younger brother's eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything but turned his attention to the beautiful blonde who was dancing with his mother.

"Do you not like my choice of bride?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit which was noticed by the elder Uchiha.

"Ah, so it is… I know you must be really confused since you've only seen me with many women, but… Naruto… He's different." Itachi smiled looking at his wife dancing, but his brother's voice took him out of his thoughts.

"How did you meet Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled.

"It was a week after I left home…" Itachi started.

_Three years ago…_

_His long hair flowed with the wind as he drove. He wanted to get as far away from the city, away from his problems, and ended up staying with an old colleague, Hoshigaki Kisame. _

_Itachi left the apartment to drive around; suddenly his head began to hurt a bit making him stop by a near café to get some coffee. Once he entered the café, he sat down with his hands on his head massaging his temples._

"_Are you okay sir?" A small voice grabbed his attention. He looked at the person next to him with concerned eyes. _

_The boy looked about sixteen, seventeen? The boy had vibrant blonde hair, big deep azure eyes that you can stare into forever, cheeks with scars that looked like whiskers making him look like a fox, a smile that can brighten anyone's day, and his body was slightly muscular but was more slender and had feminine curves… All in all, the boy was beautiful. Itachi shook his head. 'What's wrong with me? I'm checking out a guy!'_

"_Yes you are checking me out, now are you okay?" The blonde looking slightly irritated. Itachi's eyes widened and apologized._

"_I'm sorry; I'm fine I just have a slight headache… How did you kno-" He was cut off by the blonde._

"_I'm used to it. A lot of men and women come here to see if I'm working." The blonde said._

"_You work here? Aren't you sixteen?" He said confused._

"_I'm twenty." The blonde laughed making Itachi blush in embarrassment._

"_Sorry…"_

"_It's fine! I know I look young. Ah! Before I forget, may I take your order?" Naruto smiled holding a pad and pen._

"_Just a coffee is fine." He said. Naruto went to make his coffee, leaving Itachi by himself to his thoughts. _

_Itachi watched the blonde goddess walk away from him to make him coffee. 'I've never been into guys, but this one can be an exception.' He smirked. _

"_Here you go!" The blonde's voice brought him out of his thoughts once again. _

"_Thanks." Itachi nodded and took a sip of his coffee._

"_Let me know if you need anything." The blonde said about to leave but Itachi grabbed his wrist._

"_Eh? You need something already?" The blonde laughed._

"_Let's talk." Itachi calmly said._

"_Hm, I guess I can, I need a break anyways, plus there's barely anyone here today." The blonde smiled and sat down across from Itachi._

"_Ah! I never got your name!" The blonde smiled brightly._

"_Uchiha Itachi." The blonde slightly stiffened, but Itachi didn't noticed, he was too caught up in those deep azure orbs._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto held out his hand smiling. Itachi smirked and took the hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed the top of the blonde's hand before letting go._

"_It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Itachi smirked at the surprised whiskered face._

"_N-nice to meet you too Uchiha-san." Naruto blushed._

"_Please, call me Itachi." Itachi smirked at boy._

"_Um, sure… Itachi." _

_Present time…_

"Ever since that day, I kept coming back to the café and trying to convince Naru to date me, that took months of convincing… but he eventually gave up and said yes, and before we knew it, it's been three years and here we are…" Itachi smiled at the memory.

"You may not approve of Naru, but if you get to know him you may like him." Itachi looked down at his little brother who refused to look him in the eye. Itachi sighed and smiled at his mother who was running back to them dragging Naruto behind her.

"Sasuke your turn!" Mikoto said pushing a surprised Naruto into a blushing Sasuke's arms.

"Mother!" Sasuke exclaimed. He was blushing at the closeness between him and the blonde beauty._ 'It's been a while since I got to hold him like this…_'

"Sasuke! You have to get to know your new brother-in-law!" Mikoto shaking her finger at him.

"Bu-!" Sasuke tried, but failed as his mother beat him to it.

"No buts Uchiha Sasuke!" His mother can be rather convincing when she has her serious face on. She's usually happy unlike their father who was stoic and emotionless.

"Can't I get to know him when we stay at Ita-?" Sasuke was cut off again as he was pushed onto the dance floor with a still shocked blonde holding onto his chest.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school this whole time. Now that it's summer I think I will have time to try to finish this story. I have a habit of thinking up other stories rather than finish them. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you'd like.**


End file.
